Společnost a způsob jejího poznání
Otázka č. 11: Sociální právní systémy a sociální události; 'právní vývoj systémů sociální ochrany na území ČR, prameny, organizace sociální správy, financování sociální správy, sociální události obecně, právo na důstojnost {C} '''Právní vývoj systémů sociální ochrany na území ČR ' Systém sociální ochrany na území ČR · R-U: Marie Terezie, Josef II. – penzijní normály upravující státní zaopatření poskytované vojákům a stáním úředníkům · Chudinská péče – povinná domovská obec – Zákon. o domovském právu, Zák.č. 59/1868 čes.z.z. – systém – obec – okres-země. Obec musí povolit, abych se mohla stát občanem na daném území. R-U: Moderní systém sociálního pojištění: Ministerský předseda E. Taafe. Zavedeny zákony: · o pojišťování dělníků pro případ úrazu (pojištění platili zaměstnavatelé, asi 10% jen zaměstnanec dle svého výdělku, hradila se újma, která vznikla zraněním či smrtí formou důchodu) · o pojišťění dělníků pro případ nemoci či smrti (pohřebné či nemocenská podpora, takto pojištění dostával od začátku nemoci potřebná léčiva a pomůcky zdarma – 60% denní mzdy) · zákon o bratrských pokladnách · Penzijní pojištění – o penzijním pojištění zřízenců ve službách soukromých a některých zřízenců ve služebných veřejných · Pracovní právo – novela ABGH(1916) – rozštěpení námezdní smlouvy na služební smlouvu a smlouvu o dílo · 1859 – přijat živnostenský řád Aspekty sociální ochrany ČR v roce 1918 upravené právními předpisy · Sociální pojištění – směřuje především k zabezpečení při úrazu a nemoci · Chudinskou péči – svěřená jako povinnost obcí, kde měl dotyčný trvalé bydliště · Ochranu některých pracovních podmínek – vychází z patentu Marie Terezie · Koaliční svobody Reformy po vzniku samostatného ČR: · Povinnost postarat se o válečné poškozence a nasměrování spol. z hospodářské a sociální krize · Zákony: 1922: zákon o pojištění u báňských a bratrských pokladen (povinně pojištěni zaměstnanci na základě pracovního poměru – trvalost; 1924: zákon o pojištění i domáckých dělníků a živnostníků), o pojištění zaměstnanců pro případ nemoci, invalidity a stáří; 1925: zákon o nemocenském pojištění veřejných zaměstnanců Reformy po II. světové válce · Zákon č. 99/1948 Sb. zákonů a norem o národním pojištění – na svou dobu velmi pokrokový zákon - povinné pojištění · Nositel pojištění – Ústřední národní pojišťovna se sídlem v Praze · Jednotný celostátní plán zdravotní péče · Zákon o přebudování národního pojištění – oddělení důchodového od nemocenského pojištění – ROH (revoluční ochranné hnutí) navazuje na něho zákon o jednotné preventivní a léčebné péči Sociální zabezpečení podle sovětského vzoru · Zákon O sociálním zabezpečení – zrušil systém sociálního pojištění a veškeré dávky byly vypláceny ze státního rozpočtu · Zákon o nemocenském pojištění zaměstnanců · Zákon o péči o zdraví lidu – základní právní norma, platí až dodnes · Zákon o sociálním zabezpečení Znaky systému sociálního zabezpečení v 80. letech: · Výsadní role státu · Financování ze státního rozpočtu · Centralizace – systémy zabezpečení byly řízeny z vrchu · Nejednotnost právní úpravy · Nerovnost účastníků · Neefektivita, stále se prohlubující se krize – díky špatnému hospodaření · Zakonzervování pracovněprávních vztahů – zaměření na jedno odvětví · Absence reálného sociálního dialogu · Neschopnost reforem kvůli politické nepřijatelnosti Demokratizační reformy po roce 1989 Transformace sociální ochrany v moderní pružný a dobře fungující sociální systém má 3 základní programové pilíře: · Aktivní politika zaměstnanosti · Politika v oblasti pracovních příjmů, rodinná politika · Politika sociálního zabezpečení 'Prameny ' LISTINA ZÁKLADNÍCH PRÁV A SVOBOD – 4 HLAVA: Listina obsahuje práva politická, sociální, hospodářská, občanská a právo na soudní ochranu. · zaměstnanci mají právo na spravedlivou odměnu za práci a uspokojivé pracovní podmínky (Zákoník práce) · ženy, mladiství a osoby zdravotně postižené mají právo na zvláštní ochranu v pracovních vztazích a na pomoc při hledání práce · občané mají právo na přiměřené hmotné zabezpečení ve stáří, při nezpůsobilosti k práci a při ztrátě živitele · každý, kdo se ocitne v hmotné nouzi, má právo na pomoc k zjištění základních životních potřeb (hmotná nouze = příjem pod hranicí životního minima, nárok na peněžité nebo věcné dávky) · každý má právo na ochranu zdraví, občané mají právo na základní veřejné pojištění a na bezplatnou zdravotní péči (zdravotní pojištění) a zdravotní pomůcky · rodičovství a rodina jsou pod ochranou zákona. Zvláštní ochrana mladistvích je zaručena. Děti narozená v manželství i mimo ně mají stejná práva. Rodiče, kteří pečují o děti mají nárok na pomoc od státu. Těhotné ženě je zaručena ochrana v pracovních vztazích. Děti mají právo na rodičovskou výchovu, práva rodičů mohou být omezena z.č. '''117/1995 Sb. o státní sociální podpoře § stát se podílí na krytí nákladů na výživu a ostatní základní osobní potřeby dětí a rodin a poskytuje ji při některých dalších sociálních situacích § přídavek na dítě, příspěvek na bydlení, porodné, rodičovský příspěvek, dávky pěstounské péče, pohřebné z.č. 329/2011 Sb. o poskytování dávek osobám se zdravotním postižením § upravuje poskytování peněžitých dávek osobám se zdravotním postižením určených ke zmírnění sociálních důsledků jejich zdravotního postižení a k podpoře jejich sociálního začleňování a průkaz osoby se zdravotním postižením § příspěvek na mobilitu, příspěvek na zvláštní pomůcku z.č. 108/2006 Sb. o sociálních službách § upravuje podmínky poskytování pomoci a podpory FO v nepříznivé sociální situaci a příspěvku na péči, podmínky pro vydání oprávnění k poskytování soc.služeb, výkon veřejné správy v oblasti SS, inspekci poskytování SS a předpoklady pro výkon činnosti SS § Primární je poskytnutí relevantních informací osobě, která se ocitla v nepříznivé soc. situaci, aby ji mohla řešit sama a vlastními silami → když informace nestačí, nastupují sociální služby § příspěvek na péči, sociální služby (sociál. poradenství, služby soc.péče, služby soc. prevence) z.č. 111/2006 Sb. o pomoci v hmotné nouzi § upravuje poskytování pomoci k zajištění základních životních podmínek FO, které se nacházejí v hmotné nouzi, prostřednictvím dávek pomoci v hmotné nouzi § příspěvek na živobytí, doplatek na bydlení, mimořádná okamžitá pomoc z.č. 110/2006 Sb. o životním a existenčním minimu § upravuje způsob posouzení, zda příjmy osob dosahují částek životního nebo existenčního minima z.č. 187/2006 Sb. o nemocenském pojištění § upravuje nemocenské pojištění pro případ dočasné pracovní neschopnosti, nařízené karantény, těhotenství a mateřství a ošetřování člena domácnosti nebo péče o něj § nemocenské, peněžitá pomoc v mateřství, ošetřovné, vyrovnávací příspěvek v těhotenství a mateřství z.č. 155/1995 Sb. o důchodovém pojištění § upravuje důchodové pojištění pro případ stáří, invalidity a úmrtí živitele § starobní, invalidní, vdovský a vdovecký, sirotčí z.č. 42/1994 Sb. o penzijním připojištění § upravuje penzijní připojištění se státním příspěvkem u penzijních fondů, činnost penzijních fondů a státní dozor nad penzijním připojištěním z.č. 48/1997 Sb. o všeobecném zdravotním pojištění § upravuje veřejné zdravotní pojištění, rozsah a podmínky, za nichž poskytována zdravotní péče, způsob stanovení cen a úhrad léčivých přípravků a potravin pro zvláštní lékařské účely hrazených ze zdravotního pojištění z.č. 435/2004 Sb. o zaměstnanosti § upravuje zabezpečování státní politiky zaměstnanosti, jejímž cílem je dosažení plné zaměstnanosti a ochrana proti nezaměstnanosti z.č. 118/2000 Sb. o ochraně zaměstnanců při platební neschopnosti zaměstnavatele § zapracovává příslušné předpisy Evropských společenství a upravuje ochranu zaměstnanců při platební neschopnosti zaměstnavatele. § Zaměstnanec má právo na uspokojení splatných mzdových nároků nevyplacených mu jeho zaměstnavatelem, který je v platební neschopnosti. z.č. 266/2006 Sb. o úrazovém pojištění § upravuje právní vztahy úrazového pojištění zaměstnanců pro případ poškození zdraví pracovním úrazem nebo nemocí z povolání z.č. 262/2006 Sb. Zákoník práce § upravuje právní vztahy vznikající při výkonu závislé práce mezi zaměstnanci a zaměstnavateli; právní vztahy kolektivní povahy; zapracovává příslušné předpisy Evropské unie, upravuje některá práva a povinnosti zaměstnavatelů a zaměstnanců při dodržování režimu dočasně práce z.č. 500/2004 Sb. Správního řádu § řízení ve věcech nemocenského pojištění z.č. 251/2005 Sb. o inspekci práce § Kontrolní orgán na úseku ochrany pracovních vztahů a pracovních podmínek, působnost a příslušnost orgánů inspekce práce, práva a povinnosti při kontrole a sankce za porušení stanovených povinností Organizace sociální správy ''' Sociální správa · Poměrně nový termín · Postupy orgánů st. správy, samosprávy a nestátních subjektů, které vedou k realizaci práv a povinností plynoucích z právních vztahů vznikajících v oblasti sociální ochrany · Všechny instituce, které organizují proces sociálního transferu, ať veřejnoprávní nebo soukromoprávní povahy (Tomeš) Členění SS dle povahy jednotlivých subjektů {C} Státní správa v SS 1) Ministerstva (MPSV, M zdravotnictví, M vnitra, M spravedlnosti) 2) Česká správa sociálního zabezpečení 3) Úřady práce – zprostředkování zaměstnání, vyplácení podpory 4) Inspektoráty práce – pro 2 kraje, Zlínský a Jihomoravský kraj – v Brně, při pracovním úrazu 5) Výkon státní správy v přenesené působnosti (krajské úřady, obce) Subjekty '''Samospráva v sociální správě o Působí pouze v oblasti sociální pomoci - snaha o individualizaci ' ' Všeobecná zdravotní pojišťovna o Stojí v systému SS zcela zvlášť, zřízena zákonem, není státní organizací o PO provádějící zdravotní pojištění, není státním orgánem o Ředitele VZP volí, odvolává Poslanecká sněmovna Soukromá správa v SS · V posledních letech rozvoj · Nedostatkem – kontrola úrovně poskytovaných služeb · Penzijní pojištění · Zaměstnanecké zdravotní pojišťovny · Poskytovatelé sociálních služeb dle zákona o sociálních službách · Agentury práce Financování sociální správy ' '''Definice sociální ochrany v rámci Evropské zprávy o rozvoji ' § Tato zpráva definuje '''sociální ochranu takto: „ § Specifická sada akcí zaměřených na zranitelnost života lidí prostřednictvím sociálního pojištění na ochranu před riziky a nepříznivými situacemi během života; § prostřednictvím sociální pomoci v podobě plateb a věcných dávek na podporu a pomoc chudým; § a prostřednictvím začleňovacího úsilí pro zlepšení přístupu marginalizovaných osob k sociálnímu pojištění a pomoci.“ Sociální ochrana pracovních migrantů ve ---- Spojeném království ' Sociální ochrana… (jsou) všechny veřejné i soukromé snahy a iniciativy, které vedou k přesunům spotřeby či příjmu směrem k chudým, chrání zranitelné před existenčními problémy a vylepšují sociální postavení a práva marginalizovaných skupin obyvatel. Obecným cílem je snížení ekonomické a sociální zranitelnosti příslušníků chudých, zranitelných a přehlížených skupin (Dvereux, Ntale a Sabates-Wheeler 2002, citace dle Sabates-Wheeler a Waite, 2003) Tuto definici lze rozdělit na 4 částí : 1) přístup k sociálního zabezpečení 2) přenositelnost této institucionální ochrany 3) podmínky na pracovním trhu 4) neformální sítě a podpora Sociální ochrana - právo občana založeno na solidaritě Jako systém přerozdělování je financována z těchto zdrojů: 1) Z povinného pojistného 2) Ze státního rozpočtu 3) Ze zdrojů účastníků právních vztahů sociálního práva (1)Financování z pojistného Nástroj, kterým stát nutí své občany, aby se finančně zajistili pro případ budoucí sociální události sami Využívány 2 základní modely financování: A. fondové financování B. průběžné financování („pay as you go“) (A) Průběžné financování · založeno na průběžce finančních prostředků, kdy sociální systém přerozdělí prostředky od jednoho subjektu, který momentálně přispívá do systému pojištění k druhému, který je momentálně čerpá. Její výhodou je finanční spolehlivost! · Garance, že tento systém se nedá vytunelovat, ovšem negativem je zvýšená citlivost k demografickému vývoji (kdyby bylo méně těch, co přispívají než těch, co čerpají = dofinancovávání ze SR). Používají ho všechny evropské země. {C} (B) Fondování · Tento typ sociálního pojištění spočívá v tom, že se finanční prostředky střádají na osobním účtu pojištěnce a do té doby, než pojištěnci vznikne nárok na čerpání těchto dávek, jsou tyto prostředky zhodnocovány kapitálovým investováním fondu, který prostředky spravuje. · Blíží se spoření a zhodnocování finančních prostředků v bance. Finanční tok je stejný: na začátku se platí pojistné nějakému fondu, který může být v různé míře kontrolován státem, podle toho vede fond individuální účet pro pojištěnce, který si pojištěnec může kontrolovat. · Není tak citlivý na demografický vývoj, ovšem je hodnoceno odborníky, že by toto financování mohlo být lepší – citlivé na ekonomický vývoj (nepříznivá situace). · Deficit financován přes SR nebo dotace od menších správních celků (např. zdravotnictví). Financování důchodového pojištění {C} {C} {C} · Dva systémy – základní a doplňkový – penzijní připojištění se státním příspěvkem · ZÁKLADNÍ: Zaměstnavatel a zaměstnanec platí pojišťovně pojistné,který jde do SROV. Organizací, která spravuje je ČSSZ, ta vybírá pojistné a vyplácí důchody (starobní, invalidní,..). Následně nastane nějaká sociální událost (nemoc, důchodový věk), mám nárok na dávku · DOPLŇKOVÝ: Zaměstnavatelé dávají zaměstnancům tzv. zaměstnanecký bendit, prostřednictvím penzijních fondů, které vedou účty jednotlivým pojištěncům. Vybrané peníze zhodnotí v investicích na kapitálovém trhu. Je zde garance státu (bezpečně uložené finanční prostředky). V současné době velmi oblíbená forma pojištění. Finanční toky v nemocenském pojištění · Spravuje OSSZ i vyplácí. Systém je financován oběžně a je vázán na státní rozpočet. Nastane událost a pojištěnci je vyplácena peněžitá dávka, na kterou má nárok. {C} Financování zdravotního pojištění · V ČR zdravotní pojištění odděleno od pojištění nemocenského!! · Zdrav. pojištění je financováno z pojistného ze zdrav. pojištění, jež je hrazeno příslušné zdrav. pojišťovně · VZP + resortní pojišťovny (8) Jedna pojišťovna se státní účastí (VZP – princip optic out), každý kdo splňuje podmínky účasti je VZP povinna pojistit = všichni. Následně, pokud chce pojištěnec změnit pojišťovnu, tak mu v tom nikdo nebrání a může přejít pod jakoukoliv resortní pojišťovnu, kterou si vybral. · Pojistné hradí povinně zaměstnanci i zaměstnavatelé. · Mohou nastat situace, že za některé osoby hradí pojištění stát (studenti) · Povinně vytvořen rezervní fond (hrazena péče, léčiva) · Ze zdravotního pojištění se nehradí žádné přímé peněžité dávky! · Povinná solidarita mezi pojišťovnami – na základně věkové skladby pojištěnců – výhoda pro VZP, kde zůstává nejvíce starých lidí (potřeba větší zdravotní péče a tím i více prostředků) (2)FINANCOVÁNÍ ZE STÁTNÍHO ROZPOČTU ČR vynakládá asi 20 % HDP Zdrojem finančních prostředků pro všechny systémy sociální ochrany Státní rozpočet financuje: Ø sociální pojištění prostřednictvím garance systému a přeléváním prostředků přes státní rozpočet Ø financování státní sociální podpory Ø sociální pomoc prostřednictvím krajských a obecních rozpočtů (3)JINÉ ZDROJE FINANCOVÁNÍ Z prostředků zaměstnavatele (ochrana zdraví a bezpečnosti při práci, vlastní péče o zaměstnance –závodní jídelna, předškolní zařízení, závodní lékař, poukázky na sport/rekreaci) Zaměstnavatel hradí buď celou částku nebo formou příspěvků (stravenky, zřízení provozu a hrazení určitých % z celkové částky) Přímá úhrada od klienta (doplatky na léky, nadstandardní zdravotní péče) – hrazena poměrná část nebo opět celá částka Sponzorské dary (lze se odepsat z daní) '''Sociální události obecně ' Sociální událost Sociální událost = právní skutečností, která zakládá, mění nebo ruší právní vztahy sociálního práva. Každá sociální událost rodiny/celku, která by mohla ohrozit společnost v případě, že by nebyla nějak ošetřena. Základní sociální události: - řazeny podle toho, jak se odráží v průběhu lidského života Ø Rodičovství a mateřství – souvisí s počátkem lidského života (náklady, uzpůsobení života, omezení volného času) Ø Rodina a nezaopatřenost Ø Nemoc a úraz (invalidita, stáří) – spojeno se zhoršením zdravotního stavu, které způsobuje neschopnost pracovat, péče sám u sebe Ø Invalidita Ø Stáří Ø Smrt ' ' 'Právo na důstojnost ' - pojem důstojnost nemá explicitní legální definici - Důstojnost - nezcizitelná hodnota lidské bytosti - pojetí důstojnosti patří mezi závazky, které ČR plynou z mezinárodního práva - z hlediska pojmu důstojnost je v '''Ústavě relevantní preambule a čl.1, kde jsou popsány hodnoty na kterých je ČR postavena - nedotknutelná hodnota lidské důstojnosti a svobody je zdrojem práv a svobod člověka a občana. - Pro pochopení pojmu důstojnost a jeho místu v českém právním řádu dobře poslouží i znění slibu soudce Ústavního soudu → Soudce slibuje na svou čest a svědomí chránit neporušitelnost přirozených práv člověka a práv občana. - Ustanovení tedy nejen chrání přirozená práva a tedy i jejich zdroj - nedotknutelnou hodnotu lidské důstojnosti - V Listině ZPS je pojem důstojnost použit v preambuli, v čl.1 a čl.10 → Každý má právo, aby byla zachována jeho lidská důstojnost, osobní čest, dobrá pověst a chráněno jeho jméno. - v Trestím zákoně - obsahuje oddíl trestné činy proti lidské důstojnosti (obsahuje trestné činy: Znásilnění, Pohlavní zneužívání, Soulož mezi příbuznými) - Pojem lidská důstojnost je obsažen v § 11 Občanského zákoníku - Fyzická osoba má právo na ochranu své osobnosti, zejména života a zdraví, občanské cti a lidské důstojnosti, jakož i soukromí, svého jména a projevů osobní povahy. - důstojnosti dítěte ( Zákon o rodině, Zákon o registrovaném partnerství) . Povinnosti manželů jsou: žít spolu, být si věrni a vzájemně respektovat svoji důstojnost (§18 Zákona o rodině) - V Zákonu o policii - v oddíle povinnosti policisty následující text: Při provádění služebních zákroků a služebních úkonů je policista povinen dbát cti, vážnosti a důstojnosti osob i své vlastní - V Zákonu o pohřebnictví je určena povinnost zacházet s lidskými pozůstatky a s lidskými ostatky důstojně a důstojnost lze vykládat jako povinnost úcty a vážnosti pohřebiště a tedy zákaz jeho znevažování - Z Charty lidských práv bylo vyvozeno, že lidská přirozenost obsahuje tyto prvky: svobodu, důstojnost (a rovnost v důstojnosti) a nezcizitelná práva (a rovnost v těchto právech). Důstojnost člověka je zdrojem lidských práv.